The Best Gift
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Danny's Mother's Day gift to Maddie. Before Phantom Planet. (I don't own Danny Phantom or You'll Be In My Heart! They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman and Phil Collins!)


**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

 **To all the mums out there, I hope you're having a fantastic day! And, I've decided to write a sweet Maddie/Danny bonding one-shot for this special day! I hope you like it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I own the song You'll Be In My Heart. That amazing show belongs to Butch Hartman, and that wonderful song belongs to Phil Collins. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **The Best Gift**

Maddie sighed as she tiredly sunk into the couch, exhausted. She had spent nearly all night up in the lab perfecting her inventions and studying some ectoplasm samples. She had been so tired, she hardly noticed that today was Mother's Day.

Jazz had given her a card and a beautiful diamond necklace that she must have saved up for, and Jack had also given her a card. So far, Danny hadn't given her anything, which both confused and saddened her; her baby boy was always the first one to give her a Mother's Day card and gift. Even when he entered his teenage years, and especially after the accident, he had still given her a card and gift, despite their distant relationship that she was just screaming to make closer, but today, he… didn't. He didn't even say "Happy Mother's Day" to her before he left the house straight after breakfast, heading to one of his best friends' place.

And that made her sadder than anything, even more sadder than his failing grades, his repeatedly broken curfew, his missed chores, his skipping both his classes and detention.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Maddie turned and saw her son, now sixteen years old, standing there. He had grown over the years; he towered over her and Jazz now, and was almost the same height as Jack. He had taken to wearing a jacket now, his hair was slightly longer-Maddie reminded herself to make an appointment at the hairdresser to get Danny's hair cut, since he hadn't had one for three years-and despite the baggy clothes and slouch, he had grow more muscular, which puzzled Maddie. As far as she knew, Danny didn't work out. _Ever_. The only exercise that he did was when he was playing video games so vigorously that his thumbs ached afterwards. Well, at least as much as she knew. Still, it pained Maddie when she saw her little boy growing up so much, and looking like a man as the days passed.

Danny looked a bit awkward as he saw his mom and said, "Hey, Mom. Sorry that I was out nearly all day; I was at Sam's finishing up your Mother's Day present. I wanted it to be a surprise, and after it was finished I came back as soon as I could but I, um, got sidetracked."

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, like he always did when he lied, but Maddie didn't call him out on it.

"So, uh, anyway, I made this for you," Danny continued awkwardly, handing Maddie what looked to be just a plain disc. "Happy Mother's Day."

Maddie accepted the disc, smiling at Danny. "Thank you, sweetie."

Danny's cheeks flamed in embarrassment at hearing that and Maddie chuckled, before she stood up from the couch and put the disc into the player and walked back to the couch, sitting down next to Danny as a video played.

It showed Danny in his room, holding a guitar in his hands, which Maddie recognised as the one Jack gave him for his tenth birthday. Danny had been interested in playing it, until he lost interest in it. So it warmed her heart to see that he had decided to start playing it again. He looked shy and nervous, but also determined.

" _Hi Mom. Happy Mother's Day. I know I haven't been the best son lately, and I know that you're disappointed in me because of that, but I will try better. I'll try to get my grades up, I'll try to not miss curfew, and I'll try to not miss school so much. And, I will, well, try to be a better son. And I'm gonna start with this. I love you Mom, I always will, and I hope you like your present_."

He then started strumming the guitar, sounding just as good as he was back when he was ten, getting a good rhythm and started singing,

 **DANNY**

" _ **Come stop your crying**_

 _ **It will be alright**_

 _ **Just take my hand**_

 _ **And hold it tight.**_

" _ **I will protect you**_

 _ **From all around you**_

 _ **I will be here**_

 _ **Don't you cry."**_

Tears started brimming in Maddie's eyes. She recognised that song. It had been hers and Danny's special song, and was what she sung to him when he was younger and had a nightmare. She remembered vividly one night where he had a nightmare about him being a ghost and she had sung him to sleep with this song. It warmed her heart that Danny still remembered it, and had recorded himself singing it as a Mother's Day present for her.

 **DANNY**

" _ **For one so small,**_

 _ **You seem so strong**_

 _ **My arms will hold you,**_

 _ **Keep you safe and warm**_

 _ **This bind between us**_

 _ **Can't be broken**_

 _ **I will be here**_

 _ **Don't you cry**_

"' _ **Cause you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **From this day on**_

 _ **Now and forever more**_

 _ **You'll be in my heart**_

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **You'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Always."**_

Tears were now falling down Maddie's face. She hugged Danny tightly and he hugged her back as the video continued playing.

" _ **Why can't they understand the way we feel**_

 _ **They just don't trust what they can't explain**_

 _ **I know we're different, but deep inside**_

 _ **I know we're not that different at all.**_

" _ **And you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Yes you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **From this day on**_

 _ **Now and forever more.**_

" _ **Don't listen to them**_

' _ **Cause what do they know**_

 _ **We need each other, to have, to hold**_

 _ **They'll see in time, I know.**_

" _ **When destiny calls you, you must be strong**_

 _ **I may not be with you**_

 _ **But you got to hold on**_

 _ **They'll see in time, I know**_

 _ **We'll show them together.**_

"' _ **Cause you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **Believe me you'll be in my heart**_

 _ **I'll be there from this day on**_

 _ **Now and forever more.**_

" _ **You'll be in my heart**_

 _ **No matter what they say**_

 _ **You'll be here in my heart**_

 _ **Always.**_

" _ **Always I'll be with you**_

 _ **I'll be there for you always**_

 _ **Always and always.**_

" _ **Just look over your shoulder**_

 _ **Just look over your shoulder**_

 _ **Just look over your shoulder**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **Always."**_

Danny looked at the camera and said, " _I love you Mom, and you'll always be in my heart. Happy Mother's Day."_

The recording ended. Maddie's face was streaked with tears of joy as she continued to hug Danny. She smiled at him and said, "I love you too, Danny. I always will. No matter what."

"Me too, Mom," Danny said, and hugged her back. Maddie continued to smile warmly at her son as they stayed in their hug for a little while longer.

The recording of Danny singing _You'll Be In My Heart_ was, to her, the best Mother's Day gift she had ever received.

 **Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please say so in your reviews!**

 **Once again, Happy Mother's Day! I hope all you mothers out there are enjoying this day! And, this may or may not be connected to my fic "The Haircut"…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
